


Toy Story 2½

by DecimatedOddity



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, hopeless emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecimatedOddity/pseuds/DecimatedOddity
Summary: This feels like deleted scenes. Almost as if you could shake the screenplay, and this would quietly drift out on a spare sheet of paper.
Relationships: Andy Davis/Sid Phillips
Kudos: 71





	Toy Story 2½

If Buzz told the story, it happened on Any's birthday. Buzz would tell anyone who listened, that one of the best days of their owner's life had been one of the worst for them. But if anyone asked Woody, he would say that it had started long before that. It didn't all abruptly end at one time as Buzz liked to believe. No. It happened gradually as the years passed. First, it would be a day or two that Andy went without playing with them. Woody, Buzz, and their friends would mosey about Andy's room, anxiously waiting for the boy to touch them again. Because they were his toys and that was their purpose. Being played with by their owner was their only source of joy. 

It was a year or so later when a day or two slowly turned into a few weeks. And by age twelve, a few weeks had turned into only when no one was watching, because, though he still wanted to occasionally, Andy was becoming too big to play with toys; he couldn't let anyone see him doing it. Whereas the toys used to be precariously strewn about the boy's room, they were now mostly always neatly tucked away into his toy box, with Andy periodically withdrawing Woody to pull his string.

"I've got a snake in my boot!" Woody would happily spew, and the nostalgic smile he received from the growing boy would always be worth it. Then Andy would place Woody back in the box with the other toys. 

On Andy's fourteenth birthday his mom bought him the stupid computer. Being used by their owner was already far in between, and she had to go and get him _that_ thing. The toy box had been ceremoniously pushed off into the corner by the closet door to make room for the computer desk. When they saw Andy and his mom cheerfully plugging it up, ensuring the internet was connected and everything was working properly, Woody knew it was all downhill from there. Buzz had casually suggested they sabotage it somehow, maybe spill some water in it when the boy wasn't looking. It was surprisingly Jessie who loyally stepped up in Andy's defense. 

"He's been begging for that computer for _months,_ " Jessie snapped, her tone heated that Buzz could casually toss about such an evil suggestion. "We can't do that to him!" 

If Woody was being completely honest himself, a very small part of him wanted to agree with Buzz. It wanted to ruthlessly destroy the computer and desperately clutch onto the small amount of time they had left with Andy. But the other ninety percent of him and the rest of the toys agreed with Jessie. They couldn't do that to Andy. They simply had to accept that, as depressing as it was, their days in Andy's life were over.

They hadn't been touched since then. They had been left alone to become flies on Andy's wall. The boy was a teenager now, and the time he used to spend playing with his toys was now spent locked away in his room surfing the internet for porn. Andy's argument for wanting the computer was "schoolwork", but Woody could attest that not once had he seen the device used for that purpose. 

Even though the toys lived in the boy's bedroom, they'd never seen his penis as much as they had since the day the computer came. Masturbate was practically all the boy _did._ It was as if his fuzzy little pubescent balls were bottomless. Woody didn't understand how they could contain so much semen. He had personally watched the boy climax four thick, heavy loads almost directly behind each other, with only a five minute refraction separating them. 

Andy was seventeen when he came quietly tipping into his room with a small, completely black plastic bag, softly closing the door behind him in an obvious attempt to be unseen and unheard. Woody, Buzz, and the other toys didn't have to wait long to discover what was inside such suspicious wrappings and the reason for their owner's sneaky behavior. Andy hastily and eagerly locked the door behind himself before he promptly dumped the contents of the bag on his unmade bed. A giant, solid black dildo and a slim tube of clear fluid, lube, plopped onto the sheets. Woody's eyes bugged but he managed to remain motionless. Where had the boy even gotten those?

The speed of Andy's disrobal was stunning to Woody. One moment the boy was cladden in clothes, and a flurry of fabrics later, he was stark naked. Andy crawled into the sheets and took a few deep steadying breaths before he lubed up the the sex toy. Woody was certain that the massive thing wouldn't be able to fit inside the boy. There was no way. It was huge and Andy's hole was an itty bitty little thing. But after a few more lube applications, a bit of frustrated cursing, several grunts of pain, angrily throwing the dildo across the room, shamefully going to retrieve it, almost giving up, some focused lamaze breathing, and even _more_ lube applications, he successfully pushed it into himself. Once he'd succeeded, he thrusted the tool into himself a few times with a pained expression, before pulling it out, laying it aside, and jerking himself to a climax. The things Andy got into when he was alone…

Honestly, Woody didn't know why taking the dildo was such a big deal. Andy had done it again the night afterwards and again on the night after that. It was the fourth night that they figured out what all of the hullabaloo was about, when Andy snuck the neighborboy, Sid into his room after his sister and mom had gone to sleep. The toys watched Sid undress Andy, lay the boy across his stomach in the bed, and pound him into the mattress for a solid twenty minutes, grunting deeply the entire time. After emptying himself inside of Andy, he crawled out the window from whence he came, leaving both of them sweaty and spent. Sid's clandestine nighttime appearances were relatively frequent after that. 

The toys listened to their soft moans every time, watching them in multiple positions. Andy on his back, with his legs spread wide, or Andy on his hands and knees, with a deep arch in his lower back, or the two of them lying on their sides, with Sid spooning Andy from behind, or Sid on the bottom, with Andy straddling his waist… Sid had even let Andy use the dildo on him once. In all of their encounters, Andy was naked, but Sid never got completely undressed. He would simply pull his pants down low enough to get to the necessary parts, leaving his shirt and shoes in place. Probably in case Andy's mom came and he had to make a hasty exit. 

She never did.

The toys listened to the boys' quiet pillow talk after each meeting. Sid and Andy talked of how Andy had college aspirations and how Sid was certain he could never get into or afford any. Andy would go away to college. Sid wouldn't. Andy would probably find some other hot boys to bang while he was there. Sid couldn't blame him. Sure they could see each other when Andy came home for vacations, but what would they do when he graduated and eventually moved away from home? Neither of them liked to think about that. The boys relished in what they currently had, aware that it was only temporary. Sure there might be some obvious underlying requited emotions, but they both knew nothing could ever become of them. The two of them had almost nothing in common and their lives were going in opposite directions.

By the time Andy graduated highschool and started preparing for college, Sid had dropped out and got a job as a garbageman. They saw each other one last time before they'd be separated for five months. When they were done that night, Woody would've swore he saw a tear fall down Sid's cheek as he crawled out the window, but he couldn't be completely certain. 

The next day, Andy's mom told him he had to do something with his toys. Andy dumped them all but Woody into a trash bag, intending to put them in the attic, but when Andy's mom mistook the bag for garbage, she threw it on the curb. Thinking that Andy had abandoned them and threw them away, the toys put themselves in a box to be donated to the local daycare. And well...

…the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the summary for this from something Dracopottamus wrote back in 2005: "This feels like a secret history. Almost like you could shake the book, and this would quietly drift out in a loose stack of paper."


End file.
